


The Complaints

by Hypnobyl



Series: Extra, Extra, Y'all Are Being So Fucking Extra [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, GP!Kara, boss/employee dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: As their relationship progresses, Cat realizes she needs to set a better example at work.





	The Complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).



> This is the third part in the on-going series. You don't have to read the first two to read this one, as no plot carries through--but you're definitely welcome to (encouraged, even).
> 
> This features gp. Fair warning.

Kara hoists Cat up, her biceps flexing with exertion. Cat gorges herself on the visual feast: her tall, blonde, supremely muscular assistant, hot and wanting. In her penthouse, they can be as loud as they please, and she plans on making Kara scream until her vocal chords give out. Cat licks the line from the base of Kara’s throat to her chin and then captures her lips in a heated kiss. Kara’s firm fingers tighten on her thighs and the slight jolt of pain summons a moan from deep within her.

“Am I hurting you?” Kara draws back, ever concerned with her wellbeing.

“In all the right ways,” Cat replies as she slips a hand behind Kara’s neck and jerks her younger lover closer. “Just don’t grab any harder.”

Kara nods and adjusts her grip. Cat resumes their kiss while Kara finishes the journey to her bed, where she’s deposited on the soft surface of the queen-sized comforter. She leans up on her elbows to watch Kara delicately roll down Cat’s hose, only shifting her hips to help in the process. The process of disrobing strikes Cat, as per usual, as religious in some way; Kara takes her time, eyes focused and fingers strong but gentle. There might as well be a prayer on Kara’s lips, rather than Cat’s name.

When she’s nude, she waits with barely concealed anticipation while Kara strips down as well. The stark plane of Kara’s stomach and the rounded swells of muscles on her limbs are tantalizing and within reach, so Cat wastes no further time; she crooks a finger in Kara’s direction, drawing the woman closer.

Their mouths meet again, and Cat suckles on Kara’s tongue while her nails scratch down the divots of Kara’s spine. Kneading Kara’s ass, she resists the urge to go straight for her prize. Instead, she revels in the devilishly slow pace Kara has set. Finally, Kara parts from their kiss and leaves a wet trail down her body. Her head slams back into the pillows when Kara sucks a nipple into her mouth, grazing teeth over pebbling skin. Cat fists her hands in Kara’s hair, tugging fruitlessly while arousal pools in her core and dribbles down her thighs.

Kara spends a few minutes painting Cat’s breasts with colorful hickies and then slides further south. The first touch of her tongue to Cat’s aching clit sends a burst of stars across Cat’s gaze. She’s not sure whether she’s still in bed or careening through space. Kara’s tender attention works her up quickly, and the orgasm has her body trembling long after it’s passed. Dutiful as ever, Kara waits for Cat to calm and meet her gaze.

“May I…?”

Never one to mince words, Cat states, “Fuck me.”

Kara beams down at her and reaches for the side table. After more than a few encounters with each other, Cat began stocking a small supply of condoms near their most common locations. Kara also snags the tube of lubrication, which she rubs atop her dick once she’s put the condom in place. Cat snorts; there’s no need for that, given how wet she still is. Still, she appreciates the care Kara puts into her comfort. When Kara slips inside, she tightens her muscles to evoke a heady groan. Kara’s hands slam into the mattress--Cat thinks she hears the tearing of fabric, but her attention is all too quickly diverted to the sensation of Kara thrusting into her.

She loves this, although she rarely says anything of the sort. She’s had a number of sexual partners over the years, but she almost never shares intimacy at the same time as she shares her body. Yet, with Kara, she feels open and vulnerable, and Kara is right there with her, open and vulnerable right back. She stares up into Kara’s eyes and sees just how much this means to both of them.

Kara shifts back, and Cat follows. Guiding her with gentle fingers, Kara pulls her to the end of the bed and situates her properly: she sits on Kara’s lap, her back pressed to Kara’s front. Kara’s arms envelope her as she sinks down onto Kara’s dick once more, and she purrs her pleasure when Kara massages her breasts in time with the bucking of her hips. At this angle, Kara hits the right spot more often than not, and Cat feels another climax building. Her nails drag down Kara’s thighs.

Voice hot on the shell of her ear, Kara whispers, “Come for me, Cat.”

And despite her aversion to taking orders, Cat does. She’s still fumbling for her faculties when Kara gasps, her last movement sharp and erratic. For a moment, Cat wonders what it would be like without a condom present, wonders if they’d make good parents together. The condom is for the best--she knows that neither of them is in the right place for a child--but as Kara comes inside her, she loses herself in the what-ifs.

“Was that okay?” Kara asks, filling the silence that follows.

Cat extracts herself carefully and turns to give Kara a chaste kiss. “Wonderful as always.”

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom,” Cat replies. “Did you need anything?”

“Water, if you don’t mind.”

Cat flicks her fingers in a mock salute. “Don’t get used to this, Danvers. You work for me, remember?”

Kara’s smile lights up the room. “Yes, Ms. Grant. Right away, Ms. Grant. Whatever you say, Ms. Grant.”

Cat snorts and leaves for the bathroom.

\---

Cat nibbles on her pen as she watches Kara carry a package toward her office. The box is just heavy enough to make Kara flex with effort, and the thick, firm shape of Kara’s biceps is incredibly attractive--the sight is enough to send Cat back to the night before, when Kara had carried her so effortlessly. She’d vowed that she wouldn’t proposition Kara at the office again, but her resolve is faltering quickly.

Kara sets the box on her desk and lifts an interoffice envelope from atop her burden. Cat takes it without looking away from Kara’s musculature.

“It’s from Pam.” Kara folds her arms over her body, a sure sign that something is bothering her.

Cat shifts her gaze to Kara’s red cheeks. “Human resources?”

“Yes.”

Opening the envelope, Cat pulls a simple, handwritten missive out. She frowns as she reads. “There have been complaints?”

“Not from me,” Kara asserts quickly. “But other people on my behalf. They think I’m too meek or too intimidated by you to do it on my own.”

Cat tuts and gestures to the box. “And this?”

“All the complaints.”

Cat’s brow raises. “You have a lot of friends here, hm?”

“I guess. I told them I didn’t mind the looks, the comments, and the… the touches, but they seem to just have assumed I didn’t want to cause trouble.”

“You’re encouraged to tell me if and when I make you uncomfortable,” Cat reminds her. “That’s part of the deal, Kara. I understand that my position of power creates a unique and somewhat problematic dynamic, so it’s important you understand what power you do have.”

“I know.” Kara steps closer, and Cat senses that Kara is seeking physical comfort.

Biting back a comment about generating fresh complaints, Cat moves around the desk. She pulls Kara close, ducking her nose to the crook of Kara’s neck and inhaling Kara’s scent. “I’m not upset, at least not with you. Honestly, I’m glad to know CatCo has an open environment where employees feel safe reporting these kinds of issues.”

“But this will change things.”

“Yes,” Cat is sorry to admit. “But I can’t foster a work space where my actions distract my staff--even if you do consent.”

Kara straightens and draws back. “I understand.”

“I’m sure Pam has been overwhelmed.” Cat laughs dryly.

“She did look sort of flustered.” Kara covers her mouth with her hand, poorly stifling a laugh of her own.

“Well, let’s go see her and put this to rest.”

Kara follows her obediently down to the twenty-second floor, where Cat marches through the front office and finds Pam at her computer. Fifty or so, with hair already graying, Pam looks aged beyond her years. The bags under her eyes speak to the sleeplessness brought about by recent workplace trauma, and the way she startles at Cat and Kara’s entrance is an explicit statement about her mental state.

“Ms. Grant! Ms. Danvers!” She recoils from her computer.

“Yes, quite the surprise you should have been expecting,” Cat drawls. “You did, after all, send that wonderful present upstairs.”

“I thought you’d want to know.” Pam adjusts her glasses, causing the bejeweled eyeglass strap to rattle. “There’s nothing actionable because Ms. Danvers won’t file a claim.”

“That’s nice.”

Kara lifts her hand, asking to speak as if she were still in high school. “Um, I’m not going to? Ever?”

“Then why are you here?” Pam’s eyes dart between them.

“We’re here to disclose our relationship.”

Kara’s eyes widen ridiculously. “Relationship? Us--we--together?”

Cat ignores her. “We’ve been seeing each other for several months. There’s nothing in the employee handbook that bars such a relationship, which may very well have been an oversight at the time of founding.”

Pat sits straighter. “But you’re her direct supervisor.”

“I am painfully aware of that.”

“This could have a negative impact if you go public.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Cat says, impatience giving her words an extra edge. “We need to select a new supervisor who will assess Kara’s work and determine if and when Kara receives a pay raise.”

“Ms. Grant--”

“It’s in the open, Kara. You may call me Cat.”

“Cat,” Kara amends. “Aren’t you worried--”

“I am concerned about a number of things at the moment. The company. Carter. What I’m going to have for dinner. But our relationship is not on that list.”

“Oh.”

“Unless you have a problem with being open.”

“I’ll admit this wasn’t exactly the change I thought was coming.” Kara dips her head shyly.

“What, did you think I would walk away just because a few nosy peons decided to handle your business for you?”

“Well, yes.”

Cat huffs. “Would you have let me?”

Pam clears her throat. “Would you two like to have this discussion somewhere else?”

They ignore her.

“I respect what you want and need,” Kara says and settles her hands on her hips.

“So, you wouldn’t have fought for us? Does this mean anything to you?”

Kara flushes. “Of course it does!”

“But you’d let me walk away for nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, Cat. This company is your life.”

Cat is silent for several tense seconds. “Perhaps it was, at one time.”

Kara licks her lips nervously. “At one time? What about now.”

Cat cups her cheek. “Family is. You and Carter.”

“Um.” Pam waves her hands desperately. “I don’t think I need to be in on this conversation…?”

“Wow.”

“Unless that makes you uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s just… It’s just a lot--a lot of good feelings, not bad. Please don’t worry about that, about me.”

“If I have a complaint, where do I file it?” Pam wonders aloud, finally getting Cat’s attention.

“Technically speaking, your complaint would be covered by an uninvolved third party, likely from legal.”

“Oh, good. Good to know.”

Cat rolls her eyes. “Why are you just sitting there? I need a list of possibilities by two at the latest, and Kara, I still haven’t seen the list of prospective articles for next month’s special edition.”

“Mr. Carr told me not to bother him.”

“And now I’m telling you to do it anyway.”

Kara grins and all but frolics away. Cat fights a smile of her own, knowing full well that Snapper hates people in good moods, and Kara is the perfect irritant. She’s a strong believer in using agony as a motivator, when appropriate.

“And Pam?”

Pam looks at her with something akin to misery in her gaze. “Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“Thank you for the documents. It’ll make a nice list of people to fire.”

“Ms. Grant!” Pam stands as Cat marches away. “Think of all the paperwork!”

\---

As the day draws to a close, Cat leans back in her chair. The complaints have been read, dismissed, and shredded--and none of the complainants have lost their job. She supposes she has been rather forward with Kara at the office, and she can see where problems might have been assumed. The lingering touches were a bit intimate, and her blatant ogling could be misinterpreted as harassment.

She sighs heavily and ponders all the complications this relationship brings with it. Coming forward about everything ought to have happened earlier, but she’d been too wrapped up in the lusty early stages of being in love with Kara. Mistakes had been made, and all she can do now is move forward with a bit more caution and awareness.

“Cat? Your car is here.”

She gathers her purse and takes Kara’s hand. “Would you like to have dinner with Carter and me tonight?”

Kara holds her hand a little tighter. “I would love that.”


End file.
